Character Advancement
Additional Requirements: All Garou are expected to learn of there society and ways to this ends all Garou are expected to have an understanding of the Garou Nation. In addition they are expected to know one gift from breed, auspice or tribe of there current rank before advancing to the next. Sometimes Garou will be expected to take on a position of responsibility and learn some rites. Learning Gifts: Not all Gifts will require Gift scenes to acquire them a simple explanation on how your will honor the spirit and why you wish to learn the gift may be all that is required. However some Gifts may require a scene or it may just be nice to take the opportunity to play one out every now and then. However since there are quite a number of players they will not always be required. Some Gifts may be learned in game, Usually in the heart of the Caern (or other deeply spiritual place like the middle or deep umbra. In short, you need an ST to play the spirit if a Gift scene is required. Or the a Rite Master to be there, etc). This means you have to be a member of the Caern to learn a Gift or else have a harder time contacting and dealing with a spirit unless your an experienced Theurge. Those who are not members of the Caern usually have Chiminage of very notable worth to gain access (which is how roaming packs survive. They usually contact the Gate Keeper, who contacts the Rite Master. It's worked out and a trade is made. They usually gift the Caern with something in exchange). Or the pack heads out to the Middle or Deep umbra (ST run). Learning Gifts From Other Garou: This is a rare occurrence and breaks the pact with the Spirits, the Spirits do not like this and react accordingly. Learning Gifts from another Garou is hard it takes longer and finding a Garou willing to break or ignorant of the Spirit pact is hardly worth the effort. Packs A Pack can be considered a group of Garou who are together. This is NOT a true pack in the terms of gifts and restrictions. A true pack has a Pack Binding ritual done on them (any Caern NPC or anyone with the rite can do it). Also, temporary packs can be made for plot reasons. That is a ritual and it last 2 days or until the mission is done. Both binding Rituals form a true pack, with a purpose and goal. It works for pack gifts, pack attacks, pack Fetishes and so forth. A online pack does NOT need a totem. It’s actually hard to get one, because someone in the pack must a) know the rite of totem ritual, or b) lead the pack out into the middle umbra (totem lands) and find a totem, or c) summon the totem version of the spirit and go on a quest. Many packs FAIL. It happens. How do I tell someone has a pack online. It is usually readily apparent in how they move and act. Because of this named packs will also be watched by ST's (who are their totem spirits if they have one) You don't all have to be part of a Sept to be in a pack, but all pack members are treated equally for punishments, with Anruth in your pack, this might get dangerous. I Have a Pack, How do I Get New People In ''' If you have a pack, it's up to you all to decide how new people join. If it's alpha only can allow someone in, or the entire pack must agree, but it's really an IC decision. '''Pack Only *The Pack is rebound with the new people. If you want to drop someone, you get the pack rebound without them. (the bond dissolves if everyone agrees the packs purpose is done) It has been know for a “lost member” to suddenly appear and fight with and defend a past pack. Packs don’t release their bindings at a whim Totem Bound *The Totem has the final say and will usually do what the pack wants, except where it directly has it's own views. Trying to add a Silver fang to a Grandfather Thunder pack may cause a little problem without a lot of explaining. *Totem points. Someone enters a pack, there totem points enter unmodified, when they leave, they leave unmodified. A True Pack The totem pack is the primary unit of Garou society. Usually totem packs are made of members of a single tribe of a similar age. Pack function as extended families, and the members share a totem spirit. Strong packs feel a tight bond; reputedly, a few packs can sense each others actions even over great distances. Over time, packs might break apart. Members might take positions of authority within a Sept or seek there own paths. Once a pack forms, however, its members never lose their ties with each other. The greatest bonds of love and friendship among the Garou form between pack mates. The actions of any member of the pack reflect on the entire pack. Galliards immortalize the great packs in song, and the totem of a renowned pack rises in importance in the spirit world. The Garou believe that the founders of each tribe formed a single pack in ancient time, the first pack. All those powers described if you look are part of the totem power set. When a pack gets a totem, it's permanent. No more going back, leaving, dropping off cause you don't like it. Just so you know, for those seeking totems and having them, it's a one way deal. You could very well lose your character to an angry totem spirit if you decide you want to leave the pack. Experience Requests: Experience requests should talked over with a ST they may ask you to email them when making a request please give a small explanation for each thing you wish to buy or increase. Do not ask to raise things by more than one point or buy a new trait from zero to five etc. You may of course request Gifts in experience requests, please give a short explanation of how and what you would do to learn the gift. If its a common, low level gift or has a very good explanation a scene probably won't be required but at times it may well. Feel free to talk to me about any Experience request issues or such in the chat, if I have not responded to one within a few days then approach me I always try to get them done as soon as I receive them. Experience Chart ''' '''Learning Rites: Learning rites does not cost experience points the rules for learning rites are listed within the core book. Any Garou can learn a rite given the opportunity to do so, however not all Garou are expected to learn certain rites or to perform them. Learning a rite is an extended action. A Garou must have a Rituals knowledge at least equal to the level of the rite she wishes to learn. It takes at least one week per level of the rite to learn a new rite. The Player rolls Intelligence + Rituals (difficulty 10 minus Intelligence). The number of successes required equals the level of the rite. The player may make one roll per period of teaching, if a roll fails the player must spend a Willpower point in order to continue her studies. If a roll botches she is not yet ready to learn the knowledge she seeks, the character must wait at least three turnings of the moon, or until she has more life experience to try again. Renown Rewards: Bellow is a list of examples of renown rewards, this is a guideline and a helpful list for those who are a bit confused by what is deserving of renown. It is by no means a complete list, to write up such a thing would take up to much time and just be rather silly. Renown requests should be submitted on the forum or in email, if you are ever in doubt or need a little help then don't be afraid to ask ill be happy to help if I can. Renown requests should be detailed and list an expected reward. Usualy you will not have to worry about Renown requests at all however since I will calculate it all myself and post it for people, if you feel I have missed somthing out however feel free to discuss it.